You Jump, I Jump Jack
by RebekahLightwood
Summary: Takes place after the AYIAL. Rory flies to London to tell Logan the news.
1. Chapter 1

The intricate design of the black and gold gates marked the entrance to the manor. Luscious paths and gardens surrounded the road leading uphill to where the restaurant was located. On the top of the hill you could see an intimidating old manor with gigantic wooden double doors, and on them complex patterns made out mostly of swirls and figures. Stepping through the doors the ambiance changed completely. From a creepy old house to a modern reception. The room was cream white with sleek leather furniture and modern paintings. The dim lighting inside the restaurant being a stark contrast to the sun shining bright outside, halfway on its journey across the sky. On the background you could hear Beethoven's Für Elise. However, this did nothing to ease Rory Gilmore's unease. Wearing a light blue cocktail dress that complemented her bright blue eyes, all she could think about was how this dress wouldn't be able to fit her much longer. Sitting on one of the leather chairs she couldn't help but dread the conversation that was bound to happen after the news she had for her date.

Rory waited anxiously for her date to arrive as she mentally rehearsed how she was going tell him the news. She knew that when she had called him saying that she needed to talk to him, he was surprised to say the least. After their goodbye almost two months ago, it was implied that it was the last time that they were going to see each other seeing that his wedding would be in a few months. She had planned to move on with her life. To forget him and continue to write her book, not needing any of the drama that often came hand in hand with Logan Huntzberger. When she got sick almost a month after he left she thought nothing of it. She had thought that it was just a bug. But when she still had the bug three weeks later, her mom had recommended that she went to the doctors, where she was told she was pregnant. Where she was told that she had a bug that would stay with her for the next nine months. To say she was shocked and afraid was putting it lightly; she had no stable job and the father of her baby was engaged to be married in just a couple of months.

She had contemplated not telling, just raising the baby on her own, not ruining the dynasty plan that his parents had planned for him. But then, she remembered Luke, her stepfather, and how upset he was when he found out that he had a 12 year-old daughter that he didn't know about and whose life before that moment he hadn't had the opportunity to be a part of. She quickly dismissed the idea. Then she heard a voice ask her something.

"Excuse me?", che asked not hearing what the waiter said before.

"Would you like to order anything?", asked the waiter again.

"Just a glass of water, please. I'm waiting for someone," responded Rory

The waiter went to get her glass of water, meanwhile she just sat there and waited for Logan to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan saw Rory as soon as he stepped through the doors. She was always the first person he looked for when he stepped into a room. Subconsciously looking for her even though she was on the other side of the pond, in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, while he was in London. He knew that he should feel guilty doing so, now that he had Odette, but he couldn't help himself. When he saw her for the first time at Branford Hall, putting up posters for Asher Fleming's wake almost thirteen years ago, he had known from the start she was different. Different from the normal bimbos that threw themselves at him. She awoke something in him that he had never felt before, something that at first he thought was just interest and lust, but with time he came to realize was love. The three years he spent with her a his girlfriend were the best of his life, she had showed him something he had never considered before; that he was more than the money that his family had, that he had options, that he could be more than just the Huntzberger heir. After they broke up he was lost, she had given him the courage he never had on his own and without her, he crumbled. He went back to his HPG, working for his father and decided to follow the plan that his parents had for him since birth. Not believing that he could find anyone who could ever compare to Rory, he started dating Odette, a french heiress, that his parents set him up with. After an acceptable amount of time he proposed like he was supposed to, but even then, she continued to live in Paris and he, in London.

When he saw Rory two years ago in Munich, Germany, where he was having a business meeting; all the feelings that had been pushed to the back of his mind, that he had been trying to ignore for the past decade came rushing back. The longing, the regret but most of all the love, that despite doing his best to get rid of, he continued to feel even after she broke his heart by rejecting his proposal the day of her graduation. After a while he came to realize that he had been unfair to push her the way he did, to force her to choose between her lifelong dreams and him; but at the time he was just scared, not thinking clearly. He had no idea what the future was holding for him, the only thing he knew was that he wanted her at his side through it all. Seeing her again had been a surprise, and an opportunity, one that he planned to take full advantage of.

He asked her lunch, during which they took the time to catch up. She told him about following the Obama campaign and how after it she had been drifting around, doing this and that, taking the time to travel and explore while, still writing for different newspapers. He told her about his work for the HPG, how he was now managing the european division, and was currently living in London. They made plans to meet again the next day as they were saying goodbye. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to kiss her so, he did. There are no words to describe how it felt when they kissed; it was as if all at once, everything was right in the world,he couldn't think about the consequences or what would happen next. All that existed at the moment was him and her. Someone cleared their throat. He looked up and saw the hostess who was expecting an answer.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess again.

"Yes, but the person I am meeting is already inside," he stated.

He then made his way to the table, where Rory was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Reviews are** **appreciated. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory kept glancing nervously at the clock, when she saw he arrived. God, how she missed him the time that they had been apart. She had missed everything about him; his laugh, his kisses but most of all the way he could tell how she felt even through text. How he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. How they could talk about everything and at the same time, be totally comfortable in complete and utter silence. How he would go out of his way to make her feel better. She missed waking up beside him, with his arm wrapped protectively around her. He aproache the table.

"Hey, Ace. Long time no see," he said, while sitting down. "So, how are you?"

"Oh, me. I'm ...fine," she said nervously. "How about you? Are you fine? Of course, you're fine. I mean why wouldn't you be. Everything is fine, your fine, Odette's fine your dad's fine, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's okay, Ace. So… why did you ask me to lunch?" Logan asked.

"Well, um…. I have big new, good I don't know if you'll think it's good news. You probably wont think its good news. Oh crap, you won't think it's good news! What the hell do I do now, you won't think it's good news and I came all the way here for-" she was interrupted Logan.

"Ace, calm down. Why don't you tell me the new and then let me decide if it's good new or not," said Logan taking hold of her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and said, " Logan I'm pregnant. I know it's what not you expected and I'm sorry I ruined your plan, but I'm pregnant. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to. I just told you because I think you deserve to know. Don't worry if you don't want to be involved I won't force it on you and I won't tell the media. I just thought you should know."

Logan just sat there staring at her for few minutes, then he said, "Pregnant. You are did you find out? How did this happen?"

"About a week ago,and I think you know how it happened," responded Rory, shocked that he didn't say more.

Logan didn't know what to say. On one hand he was worried about what he was going to tell his dad and Odette. He was worried about how his dad would react to his perfect plan for his son falling apart; worried about how he was going to break the news to Odette. Because while he knew that she had never loved him, he also knew that the most important thing for her was her image, and news like this would for sure damage it.

On the other hand, he was happy. Happy that this gave him a real second chance with Rory, a chance at a real relationship. Not what they had agreed to before, the vegas agreement. He was happy that he had the chance to be a real family with Rory, and their unborn child. For whom he could already feel love for. He knew that he would do everything in his power to be nothing like Mitchum, his dad. Nothing like his absentee father, who only talked to him to reprimand him, whom he would never be good enough for. He would make sure that his and Rory's child would have a loving home, one where he or she wouldn't dread going, wouldn't avoid it at all cost. Even before she had told him this, when he thought about having children he couldn't picture anyone but Rory as their mother. He saw her expecting a response.

"That's definitely good news, Ace. And I would love to be involved, I mean only if you want me to be involved. I don't know what I'm going to tell my dad or Odette.. but I'm sure we can figure it out together. I'll call my dad tomorrow to see if I could work in Hartford, and we could buy a house. I mean, we are moving in together right? The baby has to grow up with both parents. Parents, we're gonna be parents, Ace. In a few months there will be an actual human being completely dependent on us," said Logan. " I love you Ace, I always have and I always will. And I couldn't be happier that we are having a baby in a few months."

Rory was baffled by his response. It was the one she had hopped to hear but never thought she actually would. She had thought that he would be more worried and was, surprised at how happy he truly was. So she asked, "I love you too... But are you sure, no cold feet, not going to regret this?"

"Never, Ace," said Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank all you for reading. Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The cab dropped Logan of in front of his apartment building. The glass doors of the entrance oppened to reveal the lobby. An elegant marble counter stood on the far right side, and there stood an employee ready to serve the guests every whim. You could hear a soft mellow music playing in the background. Around the lobby people stood and chatted, each them wearing designer clothing that could cost more than a car. You could see their perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect outfit. But, if you look close enough you could see the flaws, the smudged mascara, the split ends, the loose thread; and if you look even closer you could see the tired looks on their faces, the mask that they all keep for appearances sake. Leather furniture and glass tables were spread out throughout the room; and on the center of the back wall you see a beautiful velazquez. On the ceiling, stood a mesmerizing crystal chandelier; with all of its pendalogues shaped like teardrops. On the way to the elevator Logan was constantly greeted by his neighbors, to whom he had only talked once or twice. Taking the time to be know the people in his building, throwing dinner parties and brunches was more Odette's thing anyway.

All the way up the elevator, Logan went over what he planned to tell her in his head. How he was going to break the news. How he was going to tell her that he got his lover pregnant. He knew that she would be devastated by the fact that, that would ruin her image, ruin her reputation as a desirable heiress, she thought she was. He knew that as soon as he told her, she was going to go running back to her daddy, crying about how he had betrayed her. Immediately afterwards, her father would tell his dad and it would be over for him. He could kiss his inheritance, and his place in the company goodbye. But even though he knew exactly what would happen when he told her; he couldn't help but feel relieved that he could finally be rid of Odette. He was glad that he finally had a way out of his engagement. Out of the engagement his father had forced him into as a condition for letting him go back to the company. While he knew that getting back on his feet after getting kicked out of the company wouldn't be easy, he knew that he could do it as long as rory was at his side.

When he and Rory had seen each other again, so long ago in Munich that maybe, just maybe for the first, time in his life he got lucky. He had a second chance with the love of his life, the one that got away, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. So he took advantage of said chance, they reconnected and ended up in his hotel room. It wasn't until morning when he woke up with her beside him that he even remembered Odette. When Rory woke up he felt compelled to tell her that he was engaged. That was when she proposed the Vegas agreement. That London would be their Vegas, when she was London they would be together and when she was not they weren't together. This had worked out well for the first few months until he started wanting more. He had never stopped loving her and wanted a real relationship; but he was afraid that she wouldn't want more since she also had her boyfriend Paul. So he took what he could get even though he wasn't satisfied, he would do anything just to have her in his life. So he compromised and accepted that they were both in committed relationships, just not with each other. Every time he saw here he was secretly wishing for more, and it broke his heart when in the b&b she had said goodbye that easily; not even fighting for what they had. The elevator doors dinged and opened to an open, huge, elegant loft where he and since two months before, Odette lived.

The loft was open and spacious, the perfect bachelor pad, meaning that Odette hated it and did everything she could to add a feminine touch. So his loft now had tacky pink curtains and tablecloths, lace pillows and flowers everywhere. In the living room he could see Odette reading a fashion magazine and went over to talk to her. Standing in front of her he suddenly felt his hands grow sweaty and felt as if his tie was choking him, not knowing how to tell her he just blurted it out.

"Odette, I got my lover pregnant," he told her nervously.

"What do you mean by, I got my lover pregnant?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I haven't been honest with you. While you were living in Paris I had an affair and got my lover pregnant." He whispered.

"Very well, how much will it cost for her to get rid of it and keep quiet?" Odette asked heartlessly.

"She's not going to get rid of the baby, Odette" Logan said starting to get angry.

"Yes she will, just name price. Everyone has a price," she stated cold heartedly.

"She's not terminating the pregnancy, not now not ever," he yelled. "She's keeping the baby and I am leaving, to be with her and our child."

"You can't leave, what will people think of me," she cried out. "If you leave your dad will cut you off and you will lose your place in the company. I will make sure of it."

"I don't care," he said truthfully. "I know that as long as I have her and our child I will pull through, plus I still have my trust fund

and that will help me get started on what I have always wanted to do. Start my own company. You can tell my father whatever you want but I

won't marry you, I'm leaving tomorrow." With this he walked out of the apartment and her life forever.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Thank you for reading, and I do not own Gilmore Girls. Reviews are appreciated, they encourage me to write more, and update faster :) :)**


End file.
